creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Kinderkrankenhaus
Das Kinderkrankenhaus Eine junge Frau besucht, gemeinsam mit einem Freund, mitten in der Nacht ein leerstehendes, von der Zeit gezeichnetes Säuglingskrankenhaus. Die Angst, die sie danach im Alltag begleitet, wird innerhalb mehrerer Monate zum Problem. Sie kann kaum noch essen oder schlafen. Das Haus verlässt sie nur noch selten. Ihr Begleiter begeht zwei Monate nach dem Besuch in jenem Krankenhaus Selbstmord. Doch was war passiert? ------------------------------- Claudia Eckhardt 25'.' Sep. 13:00 an mich '' ''Lieber Frederik, Als Journalistin einer kleinen Großstadtzeitung trifft auch mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue das große Sommerloch. Ähnlich wie die Bahn, die sich überrascht zeigt, wenn es im Winter kalt ist und schneit oder es im Sommer warm wird, trifft es mich Jahr für Jahr wie ein Schlag. Auf einmal wird es still. Viele meiner Kollegen ziehen mit ihren Familien gen Land und Meer – egal wohin, Hauptsache raus aus dem grauen Alltagstrott – und in der Stadt wird es still. Bitter, wenn das interessanteste Ereignis ein sprechender Papagei ist, der die Menschen in seiner Nachbarschaft beleidigt und das gleich auf fünf Sprachen. '' ''Gelegentlich klingelt dann mein Telefon und gelangweilte Leser versuchen sich bei mir zu verdingen und ihr Taschengeld durch eine Geschichte aufzubessern. Ganz zum Leidwesen meiner Gehirnzellen. Die Tage in der Redaktion dehnen sich wie Kaugummi und ich unterhalte mich in der leeren Küche mit der Kaffeemaschine. Ein trauriges Leben, dieser Sommer. Umso erfreuter war ich, als ich eines schönen Tages auf eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte stieß. Ich habe nicht danach gesucht, schließlich war es mein freier Tag und ich wollte lediglich im Park ein Eis essen gehen und schreiben. '' ''Doch als ich mich an meinen Lieblingsplatz, unter einer riesigen Eiche, zurückziehen wollte, saß dort bereits jemand. Eine junge Frau, blass, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Bei ihrem Anblick bekam ich das Gefühl, dass sich meine Eingeweide zusammenzögen und eine kalte Hand nach mir greifen würde. Albern, ich weiß. Eigentlich glaube ich auch nicht an so etwas wie Auren oder diesen ganzen Quatsch. Aber dennoch, diese junge Frau schien von etwas Bösem umgeben zu sein und ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum ich trotzdem weiterging. Womöglich lag es an meiner journalistischen Neugier, die mich weitertrieb. Oder das dringende Bedürfnis, mir mal wieder eine herzergreifende Geschichte anzuhören, die ich bis aufs Letzte ausschlachten könnte. '' ''Als ich jedenfalls an meinem Platz ankam, schaute die junge Frau zu mir auf und lächelte müde. Wie eine Freundin, die bereits auf mich gewartet hatte, deutete sie neben sich und bat mich, mich doch zu setzen. Ich weiß noch, dass hier allmählich meine Alarmglocken schrillten. Es kam vor, dass Journalisten wie ich Probleme bekamen. Entweder mit Lesern, die einfach keine Grenzen kennen, oder mit jenen, die unsere Arbeit verachten und sich nur durch Drohgebärden verständigen können. Zu welchem Typ diese Dame wohl gehörte? Sie wirkte ruhig, beinahe erleichtert, mich zu sehen. Später sollte ich erfahren, dass sie tatsächlich auf mich gewartet hatte. Sie hatte mich ein paar Mal im Park gesehen und nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um mir ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Und diese Geschichte möchte ich hier nun niederschreiben – auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich das machen soll. Alles Liebe '' ''Claudia '' ------------------------------- '''Ein Besuch an verlassenen Orten' Luise Schmidt* ist eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig. Sehr ruhig, mit klarer Stimme, die nicht einmal bebt, während sie spricht. Sie scheint gefasst zu sein – auch wenn ihr die Anstrengung der letzten Tage deutlich anzusehen ist – und sieht mir beim Sprechen geradewegs in die Augen. Die junge Frau ist gelernte Grafikerin, arbeitet seit drei Jahren in einem kleinen Unternehmen im Prenzlauer Berg, wo sie mit ihrem Freund auch wohnt. Ihr Leben lief in den richtigen Bahnen, bis vor einigen Monaten, in denen ihr Glück anfing zu bröckeln. Alles begann bereits im Dezember, zumindest ist sich Luise dessen sicher. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr Freund Jonas* gerade für einige Wochen mit Freunden verreist und sie war zuhause geblieben. Nach inzwischen eineinhalb Wochen allein in der geräumigen Dreizimmerwohnung im Dachgeschoss eines Altbaus, wuchs das Gefühl der Langeweile stetig. So war sie froh, als sich Kai*, ein langjähriger Freund, meldete und sie zu einer Lost Place-Tour in der Nacht einlud. Bei dem Begriff »Lost Place« handelt es sich um einen Pseudoanglizismus, der sinngemäß für »vergessener Ort« steht. Obwohl die korrekte Bezeichnung »abandoned premises«, zu deutsch »aufgegebene Liegenschaft« wäre, hat sich über die Jahre hinweg die neue Bezeichnung durchgesetzt. Inzwischen hat sich eine regelrechte Szene entwickelt, in der solche vergessenen Orte besucht werden – nicht selten illegal. Fotos und Berichte werden in Foren wie 22places.de und in etlichen Facebook-Gruppen und Instagram getauscht und präsentiert. Dabei handelt es sich meistens um Bauwerke der jüngeren Geschichte: Ruinen der Industriegeschichte oder nicht mehr genutzte militärische Anlagen beispielsweise. Allerdings lässt sich jeder Ort, welcher mit der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten ist und nun von der Natur zurückerobert wird, als Lost Place bezeichnen. Zwischen Prenzlauer Berg und Unglück An dem Samstag im Dezember, es hatte zuvor den gesamten Tag geschneit, lud Kai Luise zu einem besonderen Gebäude ein: einem Kinderkrankenhaus. »Es klang spannend, nachts durch ein verlassenes Kinderkrankenhaus zu ziehen«, sagt Luise heute und lächelt dabei müde. Sie bereue es nicht. Nicht jeden Tag zumindest. Inzwischen sitzen wir in ihrer Küche, sie kocht Kaffee und stellt zwei Tassen auf den Tisch. Die Einrichtung ist typisch für Prenzlauer Berg: Holzmöbel, alles irgendwie zusammengeschustert und doch perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, mit diesem gewissen do-it-yourself-Charakter. »Ich meine, in so einem Krankenhaus steckt ja auch jede Menge Geschichte, und sowas mag ich.« Wenn man sie fragt, warum sie meine, dass dieser Tag der Beginn ihrer Unglücks gewesen sei, wird die junge Frau einen Moment still. Sie scheint leicht zu schwanken, und beinahe will man aufstehen und sie stützen, doch da fängt sie sich bereits wieder und brüht den Kaffee fertig auf. Ehe sie sich dann auch hinsetzt, stellt Luise Gebäck auf den rustikalen Küchentisch, der bereits zahlreiche Spuren der Zeit trägt. Erst dann erzählt sie weiter. Von dem Tag, ehe ihr Freund sie abholte. Von den Vorbereitungen für einen solchen Ausflug. Vorbereitungen, dazu zählen für Luise und ihren Freunden Kleinigkeiten, die Andere wohl für verrückt halten würden. Die junge Grafikerin sucht dann alles für ihren kleinen Zauberbeutel zusammen. Ein Beutel aus abgewetztem Leder, den sie vor einigen Jahren auf einem Flohmarkt entdeckt hat und seitdem immer zu solchen Touren mitnimmt. Darin befinden sich meistens einige Kerzenstummel, ein Bund getrockneter Kräuter und Salz. Sie sagt, das würde reichen, um böse Geister abzuwehren und genug Zeit zu schinden, um aus dem Gebäude zu flüchten. Luise sieht sich selbst nicht als Hexe oder ähnliches, wie sie sagt. »Aber ein bisschen Vorsicht schadet doch nicht, oder? Und wenn es nur für das gute Gefühl ist.« Das gute Gefühl sollte sich dieses Mal jedoch nicht einstellen. Am späten Nachmittag klingelte Kai und wartete, wie immer, unten auf der Straße. Da war Luise längst fertig und schloss nicht einmal eine Minute später bereits die Wohnungstür hinter sich ab. Sie beschreibt sehr bildhaft, wie ihre Schritte ungewöhnlich laut im Treppenhaus widerhallten und ihr Herz anfing zu rasen. Angst. So beschreibt es die junge Frau heute. Ab dem Augenblick, als sie die Wohnung verließ, hatte sie Angst und wusste nicht wovor. Ein weiteres Mal hält sie inne und denkt nach, dann sagt sie: »Ich war immer schon etwas empfindlich, aber meistens schiebe ich es auf meine blühende Fantasie, die mir dann einen Streich spielt.« Diese »Fantasie«, wie sie es nennt, habe sie aber auch oft genug vor größerem Unheil bewahrt, meint sie. Warum sie ausgerechnet an diesem Abend nicht darauf gehört hat? Das ist ihr bis heute schleierhaft. Milchkuranstalt und Säuglingsbehandlung Bereits bei ihrer Ankunft am Krankenhaus war klar, warum dieser Ort so besonders war: Er befand sich mitten an der Straße, gut einsehbar von der Straßenbahn aus. Und da es Winter war, waren auch die Büsche kaum bewachsen und spendeten nur spärlichen Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken. Doch es war dunkel, die Straße kaum befahren. Nur alle halbe Stunde zog eine Straßenbahn vorbei oder hielt ein Wagen an der Ampel. Die Freunde erkundeten das Gelände zuerst von außen, rauchten und beobachteten den Verkehr. Erst als sie sich sicher waren, dass sie die nächste Zeit keiner mehr stören würde, während sie durch eine der wenigen Lücken im Zaun das Gelände betraten, gingen sie rein. Um im 20. Jahrhundert der steigenden Sterberate von Säuglingen etwas entgegenzusetzen, wurden in Preußen immer mehr Säuglingskrankenhäuser errichtet. Das Kinderkrankenhaus, welches Luise und ihr Freund besuchten, war eines davon. Der Grundstein hierfür wurde im Jahr 1909 gelegt. Es befindet sich auf einem 28.000 Quadratmeter großen Grundstück und war das erste seiner Art in Preußen. Für die Planung und die Aufsicht war zu dieser Zeit der Gemeindebaurat Carl James Bühring zuständig. Dessen Aufgabe war es, aus dem Bezirk eine bessere Wohngegend zu machen, welche vor allem die höheren Schichten anlocken sollte, die von den sonst entstehenden Mietskasernen eher abgeschreckt wurden. Nach der Eröffnung verfügte das Haus über Kapazitäten für etwa sechzig Säuglinge. Zudem, und dies stellte das besondere an dem Krankenhaus dar, gehörte zum Gelände Preußens einzige Milchkuranstalt. Es gab also einen Kuhstall, welcher Platz für achtunddreißig Tiere bot, eine Molkerei und die dazugehörigen Anlagen, um die Milch zu verarbeiten. Selbst für die Lagerung und den Transport war gesorgt worden. Auf dem Grundstück gab es, neben dem Kuhstall, auch einen Pferdestall und die dazugehörige Remise [Anm. d. Red.: eine Remise ist ein Gebäude für die Beherbergung von Wagen und Geräte] für drei Wagen sowie eine Knechtstube. Auf diese Weise war es möglich, die überschüssige Milch und daraus hergestellte Produkte auch an die Bevölkerung zu verkaufen. Kunst im Zerfall ' thumb|left|Rosa Wände und Herzen: Street Art Künstler nutzen diese neue Form der Leinwand und sorgen damit für spektakuläre Kontraste. Auf dem Gelände, so beschreibt es Luise, herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Der Schnee lag unberührt auf der Erde und den Stufen zu den Gebäuden, ohne Anzeichen, dass dort noch Leben existieren würde. Von oben warf der Vollmond sein Licht auf die Freunde, während sie begannen sich umzusehen. Direkt an der Straße liegt die Aufnahmestation. »Jedenfalls hat Kai das gesagt, im Internet findet man leider keine Informationen zu der Lage der Gebäude«, ergänzt die junge Frau und lacht leise, sie trinkt ihren Kaffee und erzählt dann weiter. »Ein paar Street Art-Künstler haben sich in dem Gebäude ausgetobt. Jedes Zimmer ist in einer anderen Farbe gestrichen und hat ein Thema«. Tatsächlich sind Lost Places ein beliebtes Ziel für Street Art-Künstler. Sie bieten eine Leinwand, die man so in dieser Form sonst nur schwer findet. Ein starker Kontrast, wenn man sich die brüchigen, grauen Fassaden des Kinderkrankenhauses ansieht und dann in der ersten Etage einen rosafarbenen Flur mit Herzen betritt. Das Spiel mit diesem Kontrast beschreibt Luise als spannend und faszinierend. Jedoch sind es nicht nur Street Art-Künstler, die sich an dem Charme von Lost Places erfreuen. Auch Fotografen haben diese Orte als perfekte Szenerie für ihre Bilder entdeckt. Nicht nur Hobbyfotografen ziehen über verlassene Grundstücke oder durch stillgelegte Bahnhöfe. Es kursieren viele Arbeiten im Netz, wo Profifotografen ihre Modelle in alten Operationssälen posieren lassen. Ein beliebtes Ziel für solche Fotos sind die Heilstätten in Beelitz. Über Seiten wie baumundzeit.de ist es möglich, sich dort Termine geben zu lassen. Entweder für eine thematische Führung durch die Gebäude oder auch für Shootings. Solche Führungen sollen das illegale Betreten und damit oft einhergehende Unfälle verhindern. Während sich die Natur nach und nach das Grundstück und die darauf liegenden Gebäude zurückerobert, halten die künstlerischen Projekte es in unserer Zeit fest. Allerdings gibt es auch in der vermeintlichen Aufnahmestation Bilder, die einem den Atem stocken lassen. »An einigen Türen sind Schneeflocken und Engel zu sehen. Das sind so Fensterbilder, die schon sehr lange drauf sein müssen«. Luise vermutet, dass diese Fensterbilder wohl von den Schwestern aufgeklebt wurden, um die Station etwas freundlicher zu gestalten. Wahrscheinlich für die Eltern, die in Sorge um ihre Kinder waren. Solche Kleinigkeiten sind es, die einem wieder bewusst machen, an was für einem Ort man sich befindet. Schließlich wurden in einem extra Gebäude, dem Isolierpavillon, auch Keuchhusten und Diphtherie – beides lebensbedrohliche Erkrankungen der Atemwege – behandelt. Während sie spricht, zittern Luises Hände, nur erkennbar an ihrer Tasse. »Dort sind auch Kinder gestorben, natürlich sorgt dieser Gedanke für ein komisches Gefühl«. Dies sei auch der Grund gewesen, weswegen sie sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht hat, als sich ihre Brust immer wieder zusammenzog und ihr regelmäßig ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Die Kälte, das Bewusstsein über die Geschichte dieses Ortes und die Tatsache, dass man sie von der Straße aus sehen konnte, war für die sonst sehr rationale Frau eine logische Erklärung ihrer Gefühle. Auch wenn das Krankenhaus gerne als Geister-Hotspot bezeichnet wird, glauben zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder sie noch ihre Begleitung an solche übernatürlichen Dinge. '''Brände und Unfälle, bis zur Anzeige Allerdings wird auf diversen Seiten auch davon abgeraten, das Gelände zu betreten. Mitvergnuegen.com stellte im Jahr 2016 das Gebäude in ihrem Beitrag zu den elf gruseligsten Orten Berlins vor und verwies darauf, dass es dort allein 2013 mehrfach gebrannt habe und sich die Gebäude somit in einem desolaten Zustand befänden. Im selben Jahr berichteten wir und andere Medien von einem Unfall auf dem Gelände. Zwei Fotografen waren hier auf Fototour. Einer von beiden verunglückte, als der marode Boden im dritten Stock zusammenbrach. Mehrere Knochenbrüche und eine Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch waren die Folge. Auch dessen waren sich die beiden bewusst, als sie im Dezember kurz vor Mitternacht über das Grundstück schlichen, um sich das Hauptgebäude anzusehen. Die Uhrzeit war bewusst gewählt, um den Gruselfaktor zu erhöhen und die Tour spannender zu gestalten. Beide waren mit Taschenlampen und Kameras ausgerüstet, zudem hatte Kai ein Messer dabei, von dem Luise zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts wusste. Auf Nachfrage, warum ihr Begleiter ein Messer bei sich trug, antwortet sie lächelnd: »Zum Schutz. Gerade im Winter schlafen Obdachlose in solchen Gebäuden. Es ist besser als auf der Straße. U-Bahnhöfe sind meistens laut und werden regelmäßig kontrolliert, in den Kellern von vergessenen Häusern haben sie ihre Ruhe und es ist halbwegs warm und trocken«. Obwohl draußen keine Fußspuren zu sehen waren, mieden sie Kellerräume und achteten darauf, nur durch Gänge zu ziehen, aus denen sie gute Fluchtmöglichkeiten hatten. Entdeckten sie in einem Bereich Schlafsäcke oder einen Campingkocher, suchten sie einen anderen Weg. »Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass ein Fremder mitten in meinem Schlafzimmer steht. Das hat irgendwo auch mit Respekt gegenüber diesen Menschen zu tun«. Ein Ärgernis für die Nachbarschaft Begegnungen mit Obdachlosen, Touristen auf Abenteuerjagd und Künstler auf der Suche nach einer neuen Leinwand. Für die Nachbarschaft ist das einst so imposante Kinderkrankenhaus lediglich noch ein Ärgernis. Einst als das führende Krankenhaus seiner Art Europas bekannt, gibt es seit seiner Schließung im Jahr 1997 nur noch Probleme. Das Bauwerk ist denkmalgeschützt und gilt als Mahnmal für die schief gelaufene Stadtplanung der Hauptstadt. Immer wieder wurden Pläne vorgestellt, um das Krankenhaus zu restaurieren und wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. 2006 wurde es an russische Investoren verkauft, welche versprachen, daraus ein alternatives Krebszentrum zu errichten. Zu sehen war davon jedoch nichts. Durch ein Gerichtsurteil ging das Grundstück dann 2015 wieder in den Besitz der Stadt über. Dem Eigentümer blieben die eingetragenen Grundschulden in Höhe von mehr als fünf Millionen Euro, die zu begleichen sind. Seit der Rückführung wird über die Nutzung gestritten. Lage und Größe des Grundstückes würden mehrere Möglichkeiten zur effektiven Nutzung bieten. Der Bezirk Pankow beispielsweise möchte darauf Wohnungen errichten. Geplant sei eine Mischnutzung aus Gewerbe und Wohnen. Doch der ehemalige Eigentümer MWT ging in Berufung und ein abschließendes Urteil ist auch jetzt, im Jahr 2018, also einundzwanzig Jahre nach Schließung, nicht getroffen. Und so zerfällt es weiter und lockt Besucher wie Luise und Kai an. »Die Leute dachten, ich sei verrückt« In einem der ersten Bereiche, einem langen, leeren Gang, von dem mehrere Zimmer abgehen und welcher zu den Fahrstühlen führt, kam es das erste Mal zu merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen. »Wir liefen hintereinander, mit einen guten Meter Abstand zwischen uns. Rechts von uns lag der Hof, gut sichtbar durch die scheibenlosen Fenster. Da ich die Stille nicht ertragen habe, musste ich einfach vor mich her summen. Ich glaube, es war die Melodie aus dem Film Das Geisterschloss«. Plötzlich blieb Kai vor ihr stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Dies war der Moment, in dem Luise das Messer entdeckte. »In seinen Augen konnte ich Angst erkennen. Er richtete sein Messer auf mich und atmete schwer ein und aus. Tu das nie wieder, sagte er und senkte erst dann das Messer. Als wir weitergingen, murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung, und dass ich nicht wusste, dass mein Summen ihm so einen Schrecken einjagen würde«. Doch es sollte sich herausstellen, dass das Summen der jungen Frau nicht der Grund für seine Reaktion gewesen war. Als sie es ansprach, schien er verwundert und erklärte ihr, er habe nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie gesummt habe. Aber dass sie ihn am Bein berührt habe, habe ihn erschreckt. »Ich bin stehen geblieben und habe ihn ungläubig angesehen. Immerhin liefen wir ja recht weit von einander entfernt, ich konnte ihn also gar nicht berühren. Wir entschieden uns, daran zu glauben, ein Tier wäre, ohne von uns bemerkt zu werden, an seinem Bein vorbeigelaufen«. Diese Erklärung erschien ihnen logisch, wirkte mittlerweile jedoch wenig beruhigend. Das Bedürfnis, gehen zu wollen, beschlich sie das erste Mal, als nur wenige Meter weiter eines der Kabel, die überall von der Decke hingen, anfing im Wind zu schaukeln. Erst einmal nichts Ungewöhnliches, immerhin waren sämtliche Scheiben in dem Gebäude zerschlagen. Das Glas knirschte bereits die ganze Zeit unter ihren Füßen und dazu kam, dass viele Türen offen standen. Allerdings entschied sich das Kabel in einem eher unwahrscheinlichen Winkel einfach plötzlich zu verharren. Auf den Aufnahmen, die Luise gemacht hat, ist deutlich zu erkennen, wie das Kabel in einem – schätzungsweise – 45°-Winkel in der Bewegung innehält. Es verharrt etwa eine Minute in dieser Position, ehe es dann wieder locker schwingt. »Als hätte es jemand losgelassen«. Kurz darauf hängt es wieder verhältnismäßig schlaff nach unten und wird nur leicht vom Wind bewegt. »Wir wollten immer noch an den Wind glauben«, erklärt Luise verlegen. Die Grafikerin weiß selbst, wie unwahrscheinlich und unglaubwürdig ihre Geschichte ab diesem Moment klingt. Dennoch will sie sie erzählen. Eine Last loswerden, welche sie seit Monaten verfolgt. Nach dieser Nacht hat sie versucht, mit anderen darüber zu sprechen, doch niemand wollte ihr glauben. Die Meisten fingen an zu lachen und bewunderten sie für ihre Fantasie. Andere wiederum äußerten ihre Sorge und »fragten, ob alles in Ordnung mit mir sei«, so Luise. Die Logik wehrte sich auch weiterhin gegen jede übernatürliche Möglichkeit Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Kabel machten sie eine Pause. Besprachen sich und rauchten eine Zigarette. Immer wieder schauten sie sich den Teil des Videos an, um sicher zu gehen, dass beide das Selbe gesehen haben. Und obwohl ab da an die Angst vorherrschte, zog es beide tiefer in das Gebäude hinein. Ihre Neugier überwog, ebenso wie der Wunsch, alles Übernatürliche mit der Kamera festzuhalten. Also gingen sie weiter den Gang entlang, lauschten in die Dunkelheit, die nur vom Mondlicht und ihren Taschenlampen erhellt wurde. Dabei lief die Kamera ununterbrochen mit. Die Aufnahmen sind gut, trotz der Dunkelheit ist viel zu erkennen von dem Dreck und den Schmierereien. Auch ihre leisen Gespräche zwischendurch sind zu hören. Es geht um Möglichkeiten. Um Erklärungsversuche. Schließlich wird es eine Weile still um die beiden, bis ein Schrei diese Stille durchbricht. »Der Schrei ging uns beiden durch Mark und Bein«, erklärt Luise mit einem deutlich sichtbaren Schaudern. Und ja, selbst auf der Aufnahme lässt der Schrei das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dabei ist jedoch nicht klar, ob er von einem Menschen oder einem Tier stammt. Kai versucht es mit einem Obdachlosen zu erklären, der ihnen Angst einjagen will. Doch Luise ist sich sicher, dass es sich um die Stimme eines Kindes handelt. »Für einen Erwachsenen war das einfach zu hoch, und nach einem Tier klang das meiner Meinung nach auch nicht«. Kai sieht das anders und will nachsehen gehen. Er läuft vor, wartet nicht auf die junge Frau, welche erst unschlüssig im Gang stehen bleibt. Es vergehen einige Sekunden, die sich selbst beim Ansehen des Videos wie Minuten anfühlen. Schließlich ist zu hören, wie sie leise über ihn schimpft und ihm dann nachgeht. Zwischen liz_art_berlin und Kinderweinen An den Fahrstühlen treffen sie sich wieder. Zwei Schächte nebeneinander, zu beiden Seiten offen. Ihr Begleiter stand bereits an einem der Schächte und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe nach oben. Als Luise dazu stieß und in den Schacht steigen wollte, hielt er sie fest und deutete nach oben. Über ihren Köpfen hing der Fahrstuhl, und wie stabil die Kabel und Drahtseile noch waren, konnte keiner von ihnen abschätzen. In diesem Augenblick »fühlte ich mich an Resident Evil oder Final Destination erinnert und habe innerlich drei Kreuze gemacht«, so Luise. Der andere Schacht war dafür leer, nicht einmal mehr Kabel waren zu sehen. Ein weiterer Schrei ist auf den Aufnahmen zu hören. Dann ein Weinen. Dieses Mal ist klar, dass das die Stimme eines Kindes ist. Die Stimme scheint aus dem Fahrstuhl im ersten Schacht zu kommen. Ein lautes Pochen folgt, sofort begeben sich die Zwei auf die Suche nach einem Weg in die oberen Etagen und stoßen dabei auf ein Treppenhaus, welches sich im turmähnlichen Anbau des Krankenhauses befindet. Das Geländer war längst der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen und so mussten sich die Zwei während ihres Aufstieges dicht an der Wand halten. Ein Sturz konnte nicht nur Knochenbrüche, wie bei dem Fotografen im Jahr 2016, bedeuten. Wenn man falsch aufschlug, brachte ein Aufprall möglicherweise auch den Tod. Zwischen die Graffiti an den Wänden schlichen sich unglaubliche Kunstwerke. Teils von bekannten Street Art-Künstlern, die Luise tatsächlich erkannte. Darunter waren Tobo, einer der bekanntesten Künstler Berlins, und liz_art_berlin. Doch mit dem Trommeln und dem Weinen im Ohr konnte sie sich nicht an den Bildern und der Aussicht von der inzwischen freischwebenden Treppe erfreuen. Der Fahrstuhl war offen – und leer Auf der Etage angekommen, in der sie den Fahrstuhl vermuteten, liefen Kai und Luise die Strecke zurück bis zu den Fahrstühlen. Dorthin zu gelangen war allerdings schwerer als erwartet. An mehreren Stellen war der Boden eingebrochen und nur noch Balken aus morschem Holz boten einen Übergang. Wagemutig oder eher »lebensmüde und dumm« tasteten sich beide über die klaffenden Löcher im Boden. Unter ihnen die nächste Etage, zum Teil auch kaum mehr begehbar. »Wir kamen gar nicht auf den Gedanken, dass wir ja einfach die Polizei oder die Feuerwehr hätten rufen können«, sagt Luise auf Nachfrage. Allmählich sieht man ihr die Erschöpfung an, die Anstrengung, die dieses Gespräch ihr abverlangt. Ihre Stimme wird brüchig und sie muss immer häufiger eine Pause einlegen. Ihr Kaffee ist inzwischen kalt, dennoch nimmt sie wieder einen Schluck. »Also, weißt du, der Fahrstuhl war leer«, sagt sie schließlich und lächelt dabei müde. Dann lacht sie. Laut, so dass ihr die Tränen kommen. Während sie sie wegwischt, atmet sie tief durch und fährt fort: »Wir kamen da an, und der Fahrstuhl war offen und leer. Die Panik, die wir auf dem Weg hatten, war also völlig umsonst gewesen«. Die eine Panik hinter sich gelassen, setzte an dieser Stelle aber nun eine neue ein. Sie befanden sich in einem Gang mit einigen Zimmern. Sämtliche Türen waren offen, sie gingen nach außen auf und blockierten ihnen die Sicht. Aus einem der ehemaligen Bettenzimmer waren leise Schritte zu hören. Sie sind auch auf den Aufnahmen, ebenso die Kinderstimme, die leise zu singen begann. »Es war ein Kinderlied, das wir beide aus unserer Kindheit kannten: Der Mond ist aufgegangen«, erinnert sich Luise und streicht sich mit der Hand über den Unterarm. »Meine Mutter hat mir das immer vorgesungen, und ich habe es meinen Nichten und Neffen vorgesungen.« Das Stimmchen auf der Aufnahme ist dünn und heiser, gelegentlich durchbrochen von einem herzzerreißenden Husten. Vorsichtig ziehen Kai und Luise weiter, hin zu dem Zimmer, aus dem sie die Stimme hören. Anders als in Filmen dargestellt, fängt die Aufnahme nicht an zu rauschen »als Warnung, dass nun etwas Unheimliches geschehen würde. Wäre mir allerdings lieber gewesen«. Vielleicht, so sagt sie heute, wäre die junge Frau dann eher gewillt gewesen zu gehen. Sich einfach umzudrehen und das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Nun kann man auf dem Video sehen, wie sie die Kamera vor sich hält und langsam an der Tür vorbei geht. Das Bild wackelt dabei. »Ich habe am ganzen Körper gezittert, und das nicht vor Kälte«. Ihr Begleiter blieb dicht hinter ihr und leuchtete in das Zimmer. Was die Kamera dann einfängt, lässt selbst mich den Atem anhalten. Auf dem verbeulten Gestell eines Krankenhausbettes sitzt ein kleines Mädchen. Das lange, blonde Haar glänzt im hereinfallenden Licht des Mondes, und sie singt. Geistererscheinungen als Ergebnis einer Halluzination? Geistererscheinungen beschäftigen die Menschen schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten. Der Mensch sucht immer Erklärungen für Dinge, die passieren, und wenn das Wissen und die Logik erschöpft sind, können Geister oder göttliche Mächte eine akzeptable Lösung für das Gehirn darstellen. Viele dieser Erscheinungen lassen sich auf naturwissenschaftliche Ursachen zurückführen. Andere wiederum rühren von psychischen Erkrankungen oder anderen medizinischen Leiden her. Forscher unterscheiden verschiedene Formen von Geistern: Stille Geister und sprechende Geister. Anhand der jeweiligen Form könne man erste Schlussfolgerungen über die Ursachen anstellen, heißt es aus Fachkreisen. Doch sowohl Kai wie auch Luise waren sich sicher, dass weder eine körperliche noch eine geistige Erkrankung vorlag. Eine weitere Möglichkeit stellte Einflüsse der Umwelt dar. In Lost Places konnten sich über Jahre hinweg Stoffe in der Luft abgelagert haben, die Halluzinationen auslösen können. Wurde in einigen Gebäuden beispielsweise Asbest verbaut, oder gab es in dem Krankenhaus früher womöglich viele Gerätschaften mit Blei oder Quecksilber? Auch bestand die Chance, dass dort inzwischen Pflanzen gewachsen waren, deren Sporen zu der Halluzination führten. Die Angst und die Geschichte des Gebäudes hätten dann ihr übriges getan. Doch warum war dieses Mädchen dann auf dem Video zu sehen? »Das haben wir uns auch immer wieder gefragt, aber das ist bisher noch das Harmloseste«, erklärt Luise und pausiert das Video. Sie hält es nicht mehr aus. Will die Bilder nicht weiterlaufen lassen, nicht jetzt zumindest. Auch kann sie nicht mehr sitzen. Verständlich, immerhin reden wir nun seit etwa zwei Stunden über die Nacht im Krankenhaus, also steht sie auf und beginnt abzuwaschen. Dabei erzählt sie weiter. Wie sie einen Moment in der Tür stehen bleiben und das Mädchen beobachten. Es leuchtet nicht, ist nicht durchsichtig. Nichts, was in Filmen oder Büchern über Geister gesagt wird, trifft auf dieses zierliche Geschöpf zu. Und dennoch sind sich beide sicher, dass das Kind nicht am Leben sein kann. Nach einer Weile drehte es sich zu ihnen um, so dass sie sein entstelltes Gesicht sehen konnten. »Ihr sei so schrecklich langweilig« Luise hält inne, wischt sich mit der nassen Hand ein paar Tränen von der Wange. Sie sei immer schon sehr kinderlieb gewesen und der Anblick dieses entstellten Gesichts habe ihr beinahe das Herz zerrissen. Es war wohl deutlich zu erkennen gewesen, dass die Frakturen und herausgelösten Hautschichten mit Gewalt zugefügt worden waren. Die Grafikerin erzählt, dass das Mädchen sein Lied noch beendete, ehe es sich dann, immer wieder unterbrochen von seinem Husten, direkt an sie wandte. »Die Kleine sprach uns direkt an. Ob wir mit ihr spielen möchten, ihr sei immer so langweilig«. Dies war der Moment, in dem wieder Leben in die beiden Freunde kam – und wohl auch in das Haus. Im Gang hinter ihnen knallten Türen und weitere singende Stimmen waren zu hören. Mit bebender Stimme berichtet Luise davon, wie sie nun versuchten, schnellstmöglich wieder zu der Treppe zu gelangen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da »der Balken sich unter unserem Gewicht extrem bog und wir nicht wagten, nach vorne oder hinter uns zu blicken.« Der Gesang wurde laut ihrem Bericht durch das Weinen und Schreien von Säuglingen verstärkt. Alles davon wird von den Videoaufnahmen belegt. Auch, wie sie schließlich die Treppe erreichten, einige Stufen nahmen und ihnen dann der Weg von einem kleinen Jungen versperrt wurde. Er trug altmodische Kleidung, Lumpen, wie Luise es mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit nennt. Trotz ihrer Angst hatte sie auch Mitleid mit diesem Wesen, schien es doch aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen zu stammen und kein Glück im Leben gekannt zu haben. Nun stand das Geisterwesen vor ihnen und hielt einen Ball vor der Brust. »Wir sollten mit ihnen spielen«, seufzt Luise. »Einfach nur spielen, sonst würden sie den Doktor wecken«. Den Doktor zu wecken, hörte sich für Luise und Kai nach etwas an, worauf sie verzichten wollten. Trotzdem drehten sie sich um, in der Hoffnung, einen anderen Weg nach draußen zu finden, doch der Weg in den Gang war inzwischen versperrt. Etwa zwölf Kinder, Jungen und Mädchen unterschiedlichen Alters, standen an der Treppe und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihnen hinunter. »Uns blieb gar nichts anderes übrig«, wiederholt Luise immer wieder. »Wir mussten mit ihnen spielen, wenn wir auch nur eine Chance haben wollten, wieder lebend nach Hause zu kommen«. Verstecken und suchen In Extremsituationen kann das Gehirn Leistungen erbringen, die man sonst nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Für Luise war dies die Reaktion ihres Begleiters, die sie bis heute, wie sie sagt, beeindruckt. Mit einem Mal schien er die Ruhe selbst zu sein und »er verkündete, dass wir natürlich mit ihnen spielen würden, aber nur, wenn wir das Spiel aussuchen dürften«. Sie stand neben ihm, fühlte sich wie gelähmt, konnte nichts sagen und wusste nicht, wie ihnen sein Vorschlag helfen sollte. Die Kinder jedenfalls schienen sich zu freuen, auch wenn man dies nicht in allen Gesichtern deuten konnte. Erst als Kai Verstecken und Suchen vorschlug und den Kindern auftrug, dass sie uns zuerst suchen sollten. Bis hundertfünfzig sollten sie zählen, ganz langsam, damit wir genügend Zeit hätten, um uns zu verstecken. »Es war ein gemeiner Trick, aber ich war ihm dankbar dafür«. Zu ihrer beider Überraschung gingen die Kinder darauf ein und schlossen die Augen. Alle, außer den Jüngsten, die das Spiel wohl eh nicht verstanden hätten. Kai und Luise nutzten laut ihrer Aussage die Gelegenheit und liefen nach unten. Sie achteten nicht auf Hindernisse oder darauf, nah an der Wand zu laufen, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Unten angekommen, konnten sie das Zählen der Kinder kaum noch hören, geschweige denn verstehen. Doch sie hielten sich auch nicht mit Lauschen auf, sondern suchten nach einem Ausgang. Der Zugang, durch den sie hineingekommen waren, war zu weit weg, aber »wir waren uns verdammt sicher, dass rechts von der Treppe irgendwo noch ein weiterer Ausgang sein musste, aber Kai wollte sich gar nicht weiter mit Türen aufhalten und zog mich zu einem Fenster«. Die Scheiben waren schon vor langer Zeit herausgeschlagen worden, der junge Mann half Luise nach draußen, ehe er dann selbst hinauskletterte. Eilig folgten sie dem Trampelpfad Richtung Straße. Dann war alles vorbei. Der Zaun am Stromkasten war verbogen, sie mussten sich nicht einmal anstrengen, um das Gelände zu verlassen. Einige Meter weiter stand ein älterer Herr, der mit seinem Hund spazieren ging. »Der schaute uns so missbilligend an, dass wir glaubten, er würde die Polizei verständigen. Wir konnten nicht anders, aber wir mussten einfach lachen«. Ihr Abend endete damit, dass sie zur Straßenbahn gingen und sich hinsetzten. Die kalte, frische Luft ließ sie ruhiger werden und schon daran glauben, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben. »Erst ein paar Tage später sahen wir uns die Aufzeichnungen an und entdeckten noch etwas, was uns an der Straßenbahn gar nicht aufgefallen war«. Diese zusätzliche Szene zeigt eines der Gebäude auf dem Grundstück. Eines von denen, die bei Bränden völlig zerstört wurden. Auf dem Dachstuhl steht ein kleines Mädchen mit einer Laterne und scheint direkt zu ihnen herüber zu sehen. Gefunden Mehrere Tage saßen die Erlebnisse der Nacht in ihren Knochen, bis sie in Vergessenheit gerieten, erklärt Luise. Inzwischen wird es draußen dunkel und sie schaltet das Licht in der Küche ein. Der Abwasch ist erledigt und eine weitere Kanne Kaffee aufgesetzt. Wir wollen das Gespräch heute noch beenden, auch weil Luise immer wieder betont, dass sie nicht wisse, wie viel Zeit sie noch habe. Zudem hat mich die Neugier gepackt. Ihr Alltag wurde schwieriger zu meistern. Überall meinte Luise Kinderstimmen zu hören. Zwischen realen Kindern auf der Straße, glaubte sie die entstellten Gesichter der Kinder aus dem Krankenhaus zu sehen. »Das ging so weit, dass ich Nachts weinende Babys hörte, aber die Kinder im Haus sind alle schon ein wenig älter oder noch nicht geboren«. Schließlich der Anruf von Kais Freund. Man habe seinen Leichnam gefunden, auf dem Dachboden des Kinderkrankenhauses. Ein paar Jugendliche waren als Mutprobe tagsüber auf das Gelände gegangen und so weit nach oben gegangen, wie sie konnten. Ihnen soll ein Geruch entgegengekommen sein, der ihren Magen in die Knie zwang. Zumindest steht es auch so in den Zeitungsberichten, die mir Luise zeigt. Und auch ich erinnere mich an den Fall, da wir ebenfalls darüber berichtet haben. Damals war ein Kollege von mir damit beauftragt gewesen, und auch er hatte hier in dieser Küche gesessen und Luise Fragen gestellt. »Er hielt mich für verrückt«, sagt Luise und setzt sich an den Tisch. »Aber ich bin ihm nicht böse deswegen, ich halte mich ja selbst auch für wahnsinnig«. Nach dem Leichenfund ging es für Luise weiter stets bergab. Sie war sich sicher und ist es auch heute noch, dass die Kinder aus dem Krankenhaus sie verfolgten. Also verließ sie das Haus nicht mehr. Der Abfall stapelte sich, wohl bis heute morgen noch, in der Küche. Ihrer Meinung nach wollen die Kinder das Spiel zu Ende spielen. »Kais Augen waren verbunden, als hätte er nun zählen sollen«. Da sie nicht mehr zur Arbeit ging, verlor Luise ihren Job. Durch die täglichen Streitigkeiten mit ihrem Freund zerbrach ihre Beziehung, die Miete zahlt sie nur noch von ihrem Ersparten, »aber wer weiß, wie lange das noch reicht«. Was sie sich wünscht? »Eigentlich will ich nur mein normales Leben zurückhaben. Vielleicht hätte ich mit Jonas und seinen Freunden wegfahren sollen, dann würde Kai vielleicht auch noch leben«. 1, 2, 3, alles muss versteckt sein Ob dem so wäre, ist fraglich. Kai war laut Polizeibericht schon länger in psychiatrischer Behandlung. Ob Luise davon wusste? »Nein, das hat er mir nicht erzählt, aber ich glaube dennoch nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielte«. Für die Gerichtsmediziner war die Sache schnell klar: Selbstmord. Die Ermittler trugen dies in ihren Bericht ein, kein Wort von Geistern, die Rede ist nur von einem wachsenden Verfolgungswahn. Noch eine Stunde sitzen wir gemeinsam in der Küche. Luise zeigt mir Bilder, die sie in den letzten Wochen gemacht hat, und tatsächlich sind dort verschwommen Kinder zu erkennen. Schemen, welche in Seitengassen auf sie zu warten scheinen. Meistens in der Bewegung aufgenommen. Nur ein einziges ist klar erkennbar. Aufgenommen auf der Straße vor dem Haus, zeigt es einen Jungen mit einem Ball in der Hand und ein Mädchen mit einer Laterne. Sie deuten scheinbar zu der Grafikerin, während sie das Bild macht. Schließlich verabschiede ich mich und Luise sichert mir zu, mir alle Aufnahmen und Bilder zukommen zu lassen. Noch während ich in der U-Bahn Richtung Alexanderplatz sitze, bekomme ich eine Email von ihr. Sie bedankt sich dafür, dass ich ihr zugehört hab und versichert, dass sie nicht erwarte, dass ich die Geschichte veröffentliche oder auch nur glaube. Ich selbst bin derweil noch immer unschlüssig. Zu viele Fragen sind offen geblieben, doch ich soll keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, ein weiteres Mal mit Luise zu sprechen. Bereits am nächsten Nachmittag betrat die Polizei unsere Redaktion. Luise war tot ihn ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden worden, mit einem Zettel in ihrer Hand. Darauf stand lediglich eine Zahl: 150. * Name geändert'' [''Anm. d. Red.] ------------------------------- Claudia Eckhardt 28. Sep. 17:43 an mich '' ''Lieber Frederik, '' ''ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst, in deinem Urlaub Emails zu beantworten, und nun belästige ich dich bereits zum zweiten Mal. Tja, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du meine Reportage bereits gelesen hast, geschweige denn was du darüber denkst. Ach ich bin mir ja nicht mal sicher, ob ich es selbst glaube. Vermutlich ist das alles völliger Humbug und ich wurde gekonnt an der Nase herumgeführt. Aber hier sind in den letzten Tagen echt seltsame Dinge geschehen, die mich an dieser These zunehmend zweifeln lassen. Zu allererst konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, mal ein bisschen tiefer zu forschen, was dieses Krankenhaus anbelangt. Du kennst mich, wenn ich mich einmal festbeiße, dann lasse ich nicht mehr los. Und tatsächlich bin ich auf eine Art Archiv gestoßen, in dem dieser Doktor erwähnt wird. Es gehört einer ehemaligen Angestellten, die alles mitgenommen hat, als das Krankenhaus geschlossen wurde. Offenbar gab es auch eine Art Universität auf dem Gelände. Dort sollten eigentlich nur Schwestern ausgebildet werden, aber du kennst je diese geldgierigen Männer. Offenbar hat dieser Dr. Eschenberg ein Angebot erhalten, in dem Waisenkinder seinem Krankenhaus zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Er hat sie mit Keuchhusten und Diphtherie infiziert und Impfstoffe an ihnen ausprobiert, die damals gerade erst in der Entwicklung waren. Einige der Kinder reagierten wohl mit so heftigen allergischen Reaktionen, dass sich in ihren Gesichtern und an Armen und Beinen Geschwüre bildeten, die zu den Entstellungen führten, von denen Luise mir erzählt hat. Einigen Protokollen und Briefen zufolge war der Doktor echt grausam. Er hat die Kinder zum Teil tagelang hungern lassen oder sie von der Außenwelt isoliert. Schläge waren normal und trotzdem berichten Schwestern in ihren Briefen davon, dass die Kinder ihn geliebt haben. Sie nannten ihn zum Teil sogar Vater. Ich will mich heute selbst in dem Krankenhaus umsehen. Wenn die Geschichte wahr ist, dann ist das vermutlich eine verdammt dumme Idee, aber es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe. Außerdem brauche ich Bilder, die besser sind als die, die Luise mir noch geschickt hat. Mach dir noch einen schönen Resturlaub. Wir sehen uns am Dienstag. Liebe Grüße '' ''Claudia --- Claudia Eckhardt 28. Sep. 23:07 an mich Frederik, tja, an der Story ist wohl doch mehr dran als erwartet. Ich bin tatsächlich in dem Krankenhaus und hier ist gerade ein Ball die Treppe hinuntergerollt. Von oben höre ich Kinderstimmen. Ich habe Angst und trotzdem bin ich so dumm und gehe nicht. Vermutlich spielt mir die Furcht einen bösen Streich. ------------------------------- Sehr geehrte Leser und Leserinnen, mein Name ist Frederik Klist und ich bin der Chefredakteur dieser kleinen Zeitung. Viele von Ihnen kennen unsere werte Kollegin Claudia Eckhardt als eine gewissenhafte Journalistin, so auch ich. Umso entsetzter war ich, als ich vor einigen Tagen mein Email-Postfach überprüfte und diese Nachrichten fand. Normalerweise steht das Briefgeheimnis bei uns über allem, doch dieses Mal wollte ich ihnen den Schriftkontakt nicht vorenthalten. Grund hierfür ist, dass dies der letzte Artikel von Claudia ist. Unsere geschätzte Kollegin wurde gestern tot aus dem ehemaligen Säuglings- und Kinderkrankenhaus Weißensee geborgen. Neben ihr lag ein alter Lederball. Wir können nicht nachvollziehen, was genau passiert ist – die Ermittler sagen, es war Selbstmord – doch wir wollen Ihnen unsere Trauer nicht verbergen. Wir in der Redaktion sind eine kleine, eingefleischte Familie, der Verlust eines Familienmitgliedes ist schmerzlich. Vor allem, wenn dieser Verlust so unverständlich ist. Claudia Eckhardt war eine fleißige Frau. Sie hat ihren Bachelor in Journalistik mit 1,0 absolviert, und anstatt sich bei einer der großen Zeitungen zu bewerben, kam sie zu uns. Wir haben sie hier als ein Naturtalent kennenlernen dürfen, welches noch dem uninteressantesten Thema etwas Spannendes abgewinnen konnte. Sie fand Geschichten, die anderen verborgen blieben, und lieferte in einer immer besser werdenden Qualität. Zurück lässt sie ihren Mann und zwei Kinder. Mögen sie die Trauer überstehen. Was ihre Reportage angeht: Keine Ahnung, wie viel davon stimmt. Einige der Fakten konnten wir tatsächlich während der Kontrollrecherche bestätigen. Die Videos und Fotos sind noch im Labor, doch der bisherige Stand lässt vermuten, dass sie echt sind. Aber ehe die Untersuchungen nicht abgeschlossen sind, möchte ich mir hierüber kein Urteil erlauben. Inzwischen ist es der Berliner Immobilienmanagement GmbH, kurz BIM, gelungen, die Übertragung des Grundstückes durchzusetzen. Zwar fehlen noch einige Unterschriften, doch es werden immerhin nun genaue Pläne angefertigt, wie das Grundstück in Zukunft zu sichern ist. Aufgrund der Gefahr für Leib und Leben ist auch die Geschäftsführerin der BIM der Auffassung, dass ein Betreten von Unbefugten in Zukunft unter allen Umständen verhindert werden müsse. Nun ist es für Claudia zu spät. Doch es ist ein Anfang. Hochachtungsvoll, ihr Frederik Klist Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Pasta des Monats